


Welcome Back

by the_coolest_weapon



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Happy Ending tho, Other, a bit angsty, what happens after lewis dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_coolest_weapon/pseuds/the_coolest_weapon
Summary: Arthur travels back to the mansion that a certain ghost haunted, with the desire to set things straight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> bless up. i wrote this for a school assignment last year and i still love it. Hope you enjoy it too!

He decided to take a walk to the haunted mansion, without his investigation partner and a man’s best friend. He thought he could go it alone this time. He thought, maybe, if he could talk to the ghost alone, it would solve all disputes between the two old friends.

It has been over four months after the incident and ever since it’s happened he has refused to confront it. Only a few weeks ago, did he actually come across the mansion, with his investigation partner ad investigation dog. His van broke down in front of it, leaving them stranded.

Except for the mansion, as old as the hills. Vivi, being super excited about this ominous mansion, wants to investigate.

He went inside and met with his unfortunate past. Lewis, his best friend whom he supposedly pushed over a haunted cliff, shows up unexpectedly...as a ghost. He wants revenge over something he vaguely remembers. They escape before they were forced into their eternal rest, but now the guilt was eating him alive.

Which is why he’s standing in front of the ghostly mansion. He has worked up the courage to talk to the spirit face to face. He was ready. He walks forward to the front, towering doors of the mansion. He lifts his fist, ready to knock, but decides against it. He takes a deep breath and opens the door slowly, the creaking sound echoing throughout the building.

“Lewis?” He called out, closing the door behind him, “Lewis? You there?” He turned as white as a ghost as soon as all the glowing light disappeared from within his sight.

“So? You have finally decided to meet your unfortunate fate, Arthur,” A deep voice sounded in the hallways. He felt as if he was building castles in the sky. He stood, pale with possible sickness or maybe nervousness. He didn’t know. He gulped.

“I-I just wanna talk, Lewis. I-If you wanna kill me afterward, I’m o-okay with it. I just wanna talk to you.” He couldn’t even keep his voice still. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. For what seemed like forever, some ghostly minions, presumably Lewis’, stepped up in front of Arthur, ushering him the right of way. Arthur followed, looking down at the ground so he didn’t have to look death straight in the eye. 

He heard doors open numerous times before he was lead to the same coffin he seen a few weeks prior to his current situation. The end was coming, and it was coming near. Of course, it was his choice. All he wanted was to settle this like the adult he was and make sure he let Lewis know the truth before he ended up eventually regretting it. Or before Lewis had a chance to end him before anything else happened.

The coffin slowly opened, a pink highlighted skeleton peeking from underneath. Arthur gulped again, but only ended up with a mouthful of dry air. The skeleton stepped out of the coffin, floating over to where Arthur was standing, shaking like a leaf. He flipped his head, the flip of his over exaggerated fuschia pompadour following suit. Arthur backed up a little, keeping his arms close to his chest.

“So? What do you want? I don’t have all day, you know…” Lewis frowned, crossing his arms. Arthur blinked, attempting to compose himself enough to talk. Lewis was being strangely calm, even if the rage boiled inside of him. Arthur could feel it, for he was practically radiating the revenge and hatred off of him. Arthur gulped again and began to speak.

“I-I wanted to talk to you about what had happened...and w-why you keep chasing after me, wanting to kill me…” He mumbled quietly. Lewis’ eyes glowed a little, as if he was about to set off on a rampage, but he kept himself in control for the sake of settling this.

“Arthur, do you not remember pushing me off the cliff back in the cave..? Do you not remember looking over the cliff, seeing me fall?” His voice rose with every syllable. Arthur looked up, trying his best to be calm. He shook his head quickly, then looked back down.

“Whaddya mean you don’t remember?! You seen me fall and you were the one who pushed me off!” Lewis threw his arms up in the air, practically yelling at Arthur, “You were at fault! You took away my life and everything I lived for!” Arthur stepped up a little, frowning.

“Kind of hard to be at fault when you’re being blamed for something you can’t even remember! I would never do anything to you, Lewis! We were the best of friends! Me, you, Vivi, and Mystery! I loved being friends with you! Why would I, out of anyone else, kill you?!” He snapped back. Lewis widened his eyes a little, backing off for just a moment.

“You...seriously don’t remember?” Lewis whispered, blinking. Arthur nodded, backing away as well, sighing inwardly.

“Last thing I remember was me and you walking to the dead end in the cave. I told you how scared I was after seeing a greenish mist behind me and you reassured me, Lewis. You told me I have nothing to worry about. I believed you...and that’s the last I remember…” His voice shrinked to a barely audible whisper. Lewis stayed silent for a while, his ectoplasmic body tensing up. Suddenly, a pink mist replaced where Lewis was standing, making Arthur widen his eyes and backing into the nearest wall. What stood in front of him was the old Lewis, well, except for his black eyes with pink irises. Purple hair styled in the most fashionable pompadour, his ascot tied nicely around his neck, his dark tanned skin set on top of a muscular frame. It was truly Lewis.

“Arthur, calm down. I’m not gonna hurt you. I...I had no idea. I…” He whispered, looking down at the ground, shaking almost as bad as Arthur. Arthur bit his lip, stepping forward a little. Lewis looked at his hands, realizing small droplets were falling down on them. Tears. Arthur put his metal hand on top of Lewis’s own. Lewis looked up, more tears falling as the physical contact was made.

“How...How did you get that…?” He asked shakily, pointing to Arthur’s robotic arm. Arthur looked down then looked back up at Lewis.

“It happened after...y’know, the incident. I blacked out, I guess. I don’t remember anything. I…woke up in the hospital, my arm was gone and Vivi and Mystery were there. You weren’t…” He shivered, tears coming to his eyes. Lewis stepped forward, enveloping his arms around Arthur, sniffling. He whispered nothing but apologies and comforting words, to lessen the tension and hatred in the room. He pulled away, minutes later. Lewis reached up, rubbing his palm against his cheeks, wiping the tears. Arthur wiped his with his sleeve. Lewis laughed, his first real smile since his death. Arthur smiled faintly back, feeling a lot more relaxed than when he walked in.

“Y’know, I’ve been hooked on revenge all this time...for literally no reason…” Lewis grinned, rubbing the back of his neck, “I uh...I’m really sorry for putting you through literal hell, man. I honestly don’t think I could ever make up for the time I spent trying to get revenge over something you didn’t do on purpose…” He turned away, his smile and cheerfulness disappearing. Arthur grinned, patting Lewis on his arm.

“Dude, I think I know a way you can repay me!” Arthur stepped back, pointing to the door, “Why don’t you come back with me? We can be the good ol’ Mystery Skulls again! Me, you, Vivi, and Mystery! Go back to invesigating like we used to!” He grinned wider as he spoke, this suggestion seeming only to be a dream of his. He would do anything to make things go back to the way they used to be. Lewis grinned back, then his grin faltered.

“What about Vivi? She doesn’t even remember who I am…” He muttered, taking his golden heart that sat on his chest, opening it up. A picture of him and Vivi sat on the inside. Arthur laid his hand on Lewis’ shoulder reassuringly.

“I’m sure she’ll remember you soon enough. It takes time, bro…” He smiled thoughtfully, causing Lewis to smile as well.

“I’d be honored to be part of the Mystery Skulls again…”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me writing requests in the comments!


End file.
